MPLS is quickly gaining support in the communication industry as a high-speed core of many communication networks. Networks are being developed and deployed which interface ATM networks with MPLS networks. New network systems are being deployed which incorporate both MPLS and ATM network topologies.
For each topology, there is a separate, operations, administration and maintenance (OAM) protocol for generating and transmitting OAM messages whether in cells, packets, frames or another format.
There is a need for a system and method for transmission of information relating to OAM packets between ATM and switching networks, such as MPLS networks, as they are generated and transmitted.